


honest, let's make this night last forever

by Wretched



Category: Pretty Little Liars
Genre: F/F, First Dates, Misunderstandings, Scary Movies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-22
Updated: 2014-09-22
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:38:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,687
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337152
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wretched/pseuds/Wretched
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Emily thinks she's just at the movies with a friend. Alison thinks she's at the movies on a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	honest, let's make this night last forever

**Author's Note:**

> Song taken from Blink 182's First Date. Fic is also cross posted on tumblr under wretched10!

Hey, why aren't you guy's here yet? Emily texted all the girls, frantic. 

This new creepy doll movie was all their idea! About a week ago, they were all huddled together in Spencer's kitchen, talking about what new movies were coming out, and then bam out of nowhere, Alison wanted to see this movie. A movie, no doubt generated especially for the upcoming Halloween holiday, about a haunted or possessed, for sure evil, doll. Alison actually volun-told everyone present to go. 

Alison was bossy about almost everything, but for some reason she really wouldn't take a no for an answer that night. Emily really didn't want to see this movie, she really didn't need nightmares, but nothing she said swayed Alison. None of the other girls faired any better.

Emily was in a rut. 

There was this uncomfortable squeeze her heart would get when Emily was alone with Alison. She wanted to tell Alison how she felt, but never could find the right moment or courage. So Emily had been making sure she spent as little alone time with Alison as possible. Being around Alison, who without even trying, held Emily's heart was more than difficult. 

Tonight would be okay, Emily would use their friends to shield her feelings while Hanna and Aria used her arms and shoulders as literal screen shields. 

That was until almost simultaneously Aria, Spencer and Hanna texted Emily giving their excuses as to why they couldn't make it.

"Are you kidding me?" Emily muttered under her breath. 

Was she seriously just stood up by all her friends? Emily waited a moment, expecting one last buzz of her phone, but it never came. Only three messages flashed on her screen. 

Spencer: Toby surprised me with dinner and a concert! Maybe some other night?

Aria: There is this new art gallery opening tonight. I'm so sorry I can't make the (creepy) movie.

Hanna: Sorry guys. I decided I needed my beauty sleep more and guess what, Travis volunteered to help! ;) xoxo

Than there was one. 

At least until Emily finally looked up from her phone screen to see Alison approaching in a black dress that seemed to sway on her figure. Alison was not dressed for a movie, she was red carpet worthy. Alison had straightened her hair, which always gave her such a soft face, and her make up so perfectly executed on her face, she looked as always-- flawless. Emily swallowed around the large lump in her throat and tried to slow her crazy heartbeat down. 

Emily glanced down at her own outfit. Jacket, plain shirt and jeans. She felt like a bum compared to Alison. She tried so hard not to let her gaze linger too long on Alison and her low cut dress. Emily had self control she really did, but this girl was the definition of seductive. 

The twinge of panic Emily always got around pretty girls, the little shame she felt watching her friend try a shirt on at the mall, was nothing compared to how she felt now. 

"Looks like it's just the two of us," Alison said, a quick wink and sly smile on her lips. Emily felt weak in the knees. 

Emily wasn't prepared for this. She needed more time. More time to fix her hair, her make up, at least a few minutes for mental preparation. Any time they had gotten alone time, the lines of friendship always blurred. 

More than once a day, Emily has to remind herself how straight Alison is. The thought of Alison kissing a boy or remembering the millions of times she had strung them along at parties like little lost puppies usually did the trick. 

It didn't help tonight. 

Sitting all the way in the back right corner, Alison hint at Emily to have her sit next to the wall. This was so dangerous. Emily would literally be against a wall and Alison. A rock and a hard place, she thought hysterically. They had about five minutes left before the trailers started. Five minutes of Alison smiles and her small talk, all the while trying so hard not to stare at her. 

Tonight was different. Emily didn't have any other way to explain the shimmer in Alison's eyes. Alison, had a new look on her face, a soft unknown expression on her face. Who was this? Emily wondered. 

Emily was sitting in her seat, like a polite person trying not to elbow the person next to her on an airplane. That is until Alison lifted the armrest between them. She glanced at Emily, almost shyly. Emily had never seen Alison look so unguarded before. It was odd, but it made Emily smile like a dork. 

The lights dimmed down, and the audio intensified. Emily could finally breath a little bit. She rested her hands on her knees, not daring to lay them anywhere else. 

They stay this way for a little while, until Alison raises her head to meet Emily's gaze. Emily swears there is a longing in Alison's eyes, but she still fought the damn wanting inside her. This is all a game Alison liked to play -- see how far she could push Emily.

The reminder of their past, of things Alison used to do to her for practice made Emily angry. She ripped her gaze away to look back at the screen on what could only be perfect timing -- the china doll with gothic face paint was stabbing a teenage boy through his eye.

Emily cringed. Her body a little tense. These movies weren't that bad, it was just all the gorge that got to her. 

"Emily? " Alison whispered in her ear. A soft shiver fluttered down Emily's spine. She loved the way Alison said her name. The way Alison said things-- no matter what it was, it was nearly always her favorite.

"Yeah," Emily leaned in as she laid her head on top of Alison's, her hair so soft, a mint scent. She was weak when it came to giving Alison the comfort the blonde craved.

Emily sighed a little. She had her girl snuggled against her side, so close she could smell her and feel her warmth, if only... but no. 

Emily had to shut that shit down now. 

Alison doesn't like me like that, Emily yelled inside her head, it echoed around inside, and as always, missed her reluctant heart. 

The movie was only getting worse. 

Emily jumped when Alison did. It sort of felt like they were one. They have morphed into one another, Alison almost completely on top of Emily. Emily had given up trying to push her away, instead she snuggled Alison and allowed her body to take what it wanted. 

Alison tried more than once to interlace her fingers with Emily, but Emily was trying to hold onto her last shred of dignity by not letting Alison have her way. Despite how much Emily needed or wanted to touch Alison. 

Suddenly Alison jerked away. A frustration graced her face and her arms now crossed. She turned her full attention to Emily. 

"Emily, boys would have been all over me in five seconds flat," she said, her nose flaring a little.

"Okay, and why do I need to know that?" Emily was confused, hurt that Alison had to ruin their perfect time. 

"I set this whole date up for you to kiss me and all you do is sit there."

Emily knew she must have fallen asleep. She blinked rapidly at Alison, forgetting the movie and ignoring the pained screams from actors. She pinched herself and sneakily looked around. The movie still played. Other viewers sat around them, engrossed in the film. Emily could even feel the vibrations from the powerful wall speakers.

She returns her attention back to Alison, satisfied she wasn't dreaming, blinking uncontrolled. Her heartbeat was so loud, she was afraid of it bursting out of her chest. 

This whole time? This entire movie fiasco was a plan. A plan for Alison to be alone with me. Emily played what Alison said in her brain over and over in slow motion. She felt her face heating up, and thought she must be resembling a strawberry by now.

The movie credits rolled. The lights turned back on, and Alison was already on her feet. She was already down on the flat level and heading toward the exit. Emily couldn't say anything, she wanted to say something but she couldn't.This wasn't easy, after wanting this to be a date, which apparently it was. She was having problems processing all this.

"Are you kidding me?" Emily asked, getting up to chase her Cinderella. 

The trip home was quiet so far.

Alison hadn't said a word. Her arms are folded across her chest, and Emily knew Alison. The blonde didn't usually let her emotions show, but she was so clearly upset. Not wanting to say anything stupid, Emily spent the silence rehearsing what to say.

Alison rushed out of the car, hasty to close the door. 

"Alison, wait!" Emily rushed to say, her voice shaky but strong. 

Alison stopped at the porch and looked back. Emily left the car, taking the keys with her, and ran up to Alison. This wasn't the time to overthink anything. All the want and desire Emily suppressed the first time she saw Alison in that dress came back full throttle. 

"You look beautiful, Ali," she said, grabbing at Alison's hips as their lips meet. 

Emily let herself go. As the kiss became more heated, Emily could feel Alison smile against her mouth. This made it hard, for Emily not to smile as well, so she parted their lips slowly. 

"If I had know this was a date that's how it would have started," Emily had never felt so confident. She can't help the smirk that crossed her face. 

"Wait, did the others know too?" Emily wondered, her arms still wrapped around Alison. 

"They got busy after I warned them not to come," Alison shrugged. 

Emily was still shocked, and still very confused but one thing was ever so clear:

This girl was her girl.


End file.
